2002
Events *1st January - Les Battersby's taxi is involved in a car crash. Les suffers minor injuries but the driver, Dennis Stringer, who had stopped Les from killing himself, is rushed to Weatherfield General in a critical condition. *2nd January - Dennis Stringer dies from injuries sustained in a car crash. *7th January - Dennis Stringer's funeral takes place. *16th January - Gail Platt and Richard Hillman get engaged. *25th January - Richard Hillman and Duggie Ferguson become business partners. *4th February - In an hour-long episode, Duggie Ferguson dies after falling through the bannister at the flat conversion site - The Ridings - while arguing with Richard Hillman, who chooses to leave him for dead. *6th February - Richard Hillman "discovers" Duggie Ferguson's deceased body while showing his fiancée Gail Platt round The Ridings; with Richard having left Duggie for dead there the day before. *15th February - Duggie Ferguson's funeral takes place. *17th February - First appearance of Archie Shuttleworth. He is Blanche Hunt's boyfriend. *19th February - Jason Grimshaw has sex with Candice Stowe, his brother Todd's girlfriend. *25th February - Rita Sullivan, Emily Bishop, Blanche Hunt and Betty Williams go out for the day in the country where they are held up by young criminal Johnny James but he is easily overpowered by the four pensioners. *10th March - Ben Watts is christened. *13th March - Faye Butler is born. *15th March - John Wilding threatens Vikram Desai over his affair with Hazel Wilding. *24th March - Fiz Brown stages a rooftop (and topless!) protest over her sacking from Underworld. *25th March - Charlie Ramsden plans to abort her baby without even telling husband Matt that she is pregnant. *27th March - Charlie Ramsden aborts her baby against husband Matt's wishes. *31st March - Showing the first sign of his darker nature, Richard Hillman threatens Gail's son David when he causes a problem with losing his work from his computer. *5th April - Bobbi Lewis leaves Coronation Street. *7th April - Maxine Peacock goes into premature labour after husband Ashley learns of her affair with Matt Ramsden. *8th April - Joshua Peacock is born prematurely. *12th April - Charlie Ramsden is suspended from teaching at Weatherfield Comprehensive when Ken Barlow reports her for being drunk in the classroom. *14th April - Heavily in debt, Sally Webster closes down her hardware shop. *15th April - A fire starts in the hardware shop while Martin and David Platt are asleep in the flat above. *16th April - The Ramsdens leave the Street to start afresh elsewhere (Final appearance of Charlie Ramsden). *22nd April - Fred Elliott discovers that wife Eve never divorced her first husband Ray Sykes and that he is in a bigamous marriage. *29th April - Geena Gregory discovers that fiancé Dev Alahan slept with Deirdre Rachid the previous Christmas and breaks off her engagement with him. *8th May - Fred Elliott's bigamist wife Eve threatens to take the Rovers off him as it's legally hers. *10th May - Eve Elliott leaves the Street with her claim to the Rovers blocked when Fred Elliott threatens to report her for marrying bigamously (Final appearance of the character). *12th May - Not realising her ex-husband Richard's hidden financial difficulties, Patricia Hillman turns up demanding that he buy her out of their joint business arrangement. *17th May - Richard Hillman cons Jack and Vera Duckworth out of £20,000 on an investment scam. *20th May - Richard Hillman kills his ex-wife Patricia by striking her on the head with a shovel, after the pair end up arguing over his business dealings on behalf of their company; Kellett Holdings. Final appearance of nurse Molly Hardcastle. *26th May - First appearance of Joe Carter. *27th May - Mike Baldwin gives Joe Carter a manager's job at Underworld even though he has just come out of Strangeways Jail. *2nd June - Roy Cropper is arrested for attempted armed robbery at a mini-mart as he practices with his replica musket he hired for a historical re-enactment. *3rd June - The residents re-enact a Civil War battle on the Red Rec. *7th June - Sam Kingston leaves for Ibiza, making his final appearance. *10th June - Gordon Clegg and Bet Lynch turn up at the Rovers for Betty Williams's retirement party. *26th June - Divorcees Les and Janice Battersby get drunk and end up in bed together. *28th June - When Bet Lynch doesn't show up in Coronation Street after her court case, Audrey Roberts lets her friends know that Bet lost her case and has left Weatherfield. *1st July - Lillian Spencer takes over as relief manager of the Rovers and bars Norris Cole and Rita Sullivan on her first day. *5th July - Temporary Rovers landlady Lillian Spencer sacks Jack Duckworth in favour of her son Timothy. *7th July - Norris Cole tells Jack and Vera Duckworth of his suspicions regarding Richard Hillman's business activities and they demand their money back from him. *10th July - To everyone's relief, Lillian Spencer and her family leave the Rovers for a better job in Marple. *12th July - Archie Shuttleworth rescues Blanche Hunt after she ends up falling downstairs at No.1. *14th July - Annoyed with Norris Cole's interference in his plans to get Emily Bishop's money, Richard Hillman forces him into his car and drives off to The Ridings where he takes him into the show flat. *15th July - Gail Platt tells Richard Hillman about Audrey Roberts's will and that she will inherit £250,000 should she die, giving Richard ideas to save his financially doomed business. *19th July - With great reluctance, Ashley and Maxine Peacock invite homeless Doreen Heavey to live with them. *21st July - Nick Tilsley returns to Weatherfield for the first time in three years for Gail's wedding to Richard Hillman. *22nd July - Richard Hillman celebrates his stag night before his wedding to Gail Platt. *26th July - As Richard Hillman sets off to his wedding to Gail Platt, he is stopped and questioned by the police about the disappearance of his ex-wife Patricia - who Richard had previously murdered. *28th July - Gail Platt and Richard Hillman are married. *2nd August - Norris Cole is a medal bearer at the Commonwealth Games, but everyone misses the ceremony on the television. *7th August - Ciaran McCarthy, an old navy friend of Peter Barlow turns up on the Street (First appearance of the character). *9th August - Fiz Brown moves into the Salon flat. *14th August - Ken Barlow takes over the "Agony Aunt" column of the local Gazette newspaper writing under the pseudonym of "Hermione Fairfax". *18th August - The Rovers celebrates its centenary with a party. *21st August - Nick Tilsley moves back to Canada taking Maria Sutherland. *23rd August - Doreen Heavey buys a house-name sign as a present for Ashley and Maxine Peacock - No.4 is duly named "Balmoral". *6th September - Professional cleaner Harry Flagg offers his services to the Rovers when he sees the state of the pub (First appearance of the character). *22nd September - Peter Barlow meets florist Lucy Richards (First appearance of the character). *29th September - Richard Hillman identifies the body of a woman who has been fished out of a canal as that of his missing ex-wife Patricia, whereas in reality she was buried under the foundations of The Ridings flats after he murdered her there. *30th September - Peter Barlow begins an affair with Lucy Richards. *2nd October - Les Battersby and Kirk Sutherland pretend to be a gay couple for the benefit of the council housing officer in order that Les won't be prosecuted for sub-letting and Kirk won't get evicted. An unexpected visit from Janice blows their story when she has hysterics at the tale she hears. *4th October - Charlotte Morris returns from Australia for the funeral of best friend Patricia Hillman. She insists that she wants to see the body, worrying Richard Hillman who identified a different woman to that of his ex-wife who he murdered and buried under the foundations of The Ridings flat complex. *7th October - Richard Hillman threatens Charlotte Morris when she starts to pry too closely into the disappearance of her best friend and his ex-wife, Patricia. *11th October - Her relationship with Joe Carter in tatters, Geena Gregory leaves the Street (Final appearance of the character). *18th October - Harry Flagg is taken on as cellarman at the Rovers. *21st October - Sarah Platt is badly injured in a car crash in a vehicle driven by Aidan Critchley and stolen from Ken Barlow. One of the police officers on the scene is Mick Hopwood (First appearance of the character). *25th October - Sarah Platt comes out of her coma, several days after her car accident caused by Aidan Critchley. *28th October - Having been goaded beyond endurance, Ken Barlow punches Aidan Critchley in the classroom and is arrested by the police. *30th October - Ken Barlow resigns from teaching after punching Aidan Critchley. *4th November - Kevin Webster proposes to Sally and they agree to re-marry. *6th November - Vikram Desai starts to use the takings from Street Cars to feed his betting habit. *11th November - Richard sets fire to Audrey's house with her inside it in an effort to get hold of her money under her will, but she is saved by Archie and Steve McDonald. *13th November - The Harris family move into No.6. They are under the witness protection scheme and are currently living under the name of "Nelson". *15th November - Audrey Roberts runs out of No.8 in response to hearing Gail and Richard discussing the possibility of seeking "power of attorney". By the time Richard has persuaded Audrey to her friend Archie Shuttleworth's house, she turns on him after realising that he is behind her recent troubles. *17th November - While Richard convinces Gail that her mother Audrey has Alzheimer's Disease, Audrey herself manages to get her friend Archie to believe that she is sane. Audrey then learns that Richard killed his ex-wife Patrica. The episode is a four-hander featuring only Richard, Gail, Archie and Audrey. *20th November - Audrey and Archie report Richard to the police for setting fire to Audrey's house and killing his ex-wife Patricia; however, he is released without charge as there is no evidence against him - particularly when Gail ends up backing up his story. *25th November - Vikram Desai sees Peter Barlow with Lucy Richards, when he knows that Peter is seeing Shelley Unwin. Vikram makes it clear that he's going to blackmail Peter. *29th November - Peter Barlow proposes to Shelley Unwin. *1st December - Peter Barlow and Shelley Unwin get engaged. Peter dumps his other girlfriend Lucy Richards. *9th December - Kevin Webster marries Sally Webster for the second time. *13th December - The residents shun the Nelson family when Tommy Nelson refuses to watch an identity parade to identify the man who mugged Blanche Hunt. Tommy's wife Angela admits to Hayley Cropper that the family are under the witness protection scheme. *15th December - Kevin Webster sacks Tommy Nelson when he finds a wallet with the name "Harris" on it in Tommy's possession and thinks that he stole it, unaware that "Harris" is Tommy's real surname. First appearance of Patrick Tussel. *16th December - Steve and Karen McDonald are returning from a holiday in Tenerife but find out that Vikram Desai has planted cocaine in Karen's suitcase. Steve empties the cocaine into the canal, leaving Vik ruined. *18th December - Vikram Desai leaves Coronation Street after stealing £10,000 from Street Cars. (Final appearance of the character). *20th December - A debt collector shows up at Street Cars and calls in Vikram Desai's debt by driving off in his BMW. *23rd December - Peter Barlow and Shelley Unwin hold an engagement party. *25th December - Tracy Preston shows up at No.1, having split up with husband Robert. *27th December - Tracy Preston sleeps with Dev Alahan. *29th December - Deirdre Rachid is horrified to find out that her daughter Tracy's mystery man is Dev Alahan - Deirdre slept with Dev a year ago, while she was seeing Ken Barlow. See also *Coronation Street in 2002 *Category:2002 episodes External links *2002 at Wikipedia Category:2002